digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon BattleSpirit 2
|publisher= |series=Digimon Frontier Battle Spirit |designer= |engine= |released=(JP:) December 7, 2002 ( / ) (NA:) September 24, 2003 ( ) (EU:) August 27, 2004 ( ) |genre= |modes=Single Player, Multiplayer |ratings= : E : 3+ |platforms= , , |media= |requirements= |input= }} is a game for released in 2002 and ported for international release for the in 2003. It is the sequel to ''Digimon BattleSpirit and set in the Digimon Frontier continuity. Story The plot of Digimon BattleSpirit 2 echoes that of its source series, Digimon Frontier; several children receive messages on their cell phones asking them if they want their lives to change. Some answer yes, some answer no, and five who answer yes are summoned to the where they receive the ability to become and fight to end 's reign of terror. Gameplay The game is one-on-one fighting game, where one Digimon fights another. Unlike most fighting games, the winner is not determined by having the most health but who attains the most "Digisouls", which are released whenever a character strikes their opponent. By repeatedly striking an enemy, the player is able to fill the gauge at the top of the screen, which allows the character to slide evolve. Slide Evolution allows the character to transform into their Beast form during certain attains for increases damage. Yellow diamonds are released during particularly strong attacks, and after attaining five of those, the player can transform into their Ancient form for a powerful, cinematic attack. During the story mode, the character can face after fighting through all their allies. Kerpymon's battle is different from the rest, as the character must defeat Kerpymon within a time limit. The amount of life Kerpymon has is unseen, though his attacks grow more fierce as he takes more damage. On the other hand, the character begins with eight Digisouls and loses them as they are attacked. Though they can be recovered, if Kerpymon takes the Digisoul, it is lost permanently. Once Kerpymon is defeated, he reverts to a purified . Digimon BattleSpirit 2 also contains a minigame titled , which simulates a marble game. After choosing a character as a marble, the goal is to knock all of the opponents out of the playing field without being knocked out in turn. Characters ;Starting Playable Characters *' ' is the Warrior of Flame, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . His home stage is the Pipe Town. *' ' is the Warrior of Light, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . His home stage is the Factory. *' ' is the Warrior of Thunder, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . His home stage is the Rock Dome. *' ' is the Warrior of Wind, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . Her home stage is the Breezy Plains. *' ' is the Warrior of Ice, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . His home stage is the Ice Park. ;Hidden Playable Characters *' ' is the Warrior of Darkness, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . His home stage is the Terminal and requires beating the game twice to unlock. *'ExAgunimon' is an alternate version of Agunimon, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . He is unlocked when the game is beaten with all six of the original Warriors, with any of Agunimon, Kazemon, and Kumamon receiving 800 points. *'ExLobomon' is an alternate version of Lobomon, whose Beast Spirit is and whose Ancient form is . He is unlocked when the game is beaten with all six of the original Warriors, with any of Lobomon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon receiving 800 points. ;Enemy Characters *' ' is the final boss, specializing in dark energy balls and lightning attacks. ;Stage Characters *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Trailmon (Worm)' *' ' Packaging artwork File:Battle Spirit - Digimon Frontier (NTSC-J).jpg|''Battle Spirit: Digimon Frontier'' Japan, 2002 File:Digimon Battle Spirit 2 (PAL).jpg|''Digimon BattleSpirit 2'' Europe, 2004 External links *[http://www.dimps.co.jp/product/degi_fro.html Battle Spirit: Digimon Frontier: Dimps Official Site] (Internet Archive WayBack Machine of Original) Category:2002 Video Games Category:2003 Video Games Category:2004 Video Games Category:SwanCrystal games Category:WonderSwan Color games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Games